


Strange meets stranger

by cian1675



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, First Meetings, Gen, Transfigured character, Zombie, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: The last thing Kyungsoo expects to see is a ghost in the forest. And if the presence of a ghost is strange, what the translucent being is doing is even stranger.





	Strange meets stranger

The last thing Kyungsoo expects to see is a ghost in the forest. And if the presence of a ghost is strange, what the translucent being is doing is even stranger.

“Why do you keep walking around… that?”

The ghost doesn’t respond – at least, not until Kyungsoo is right in front of him, peering – and then he suddenly falls back, lands on his butt with what would be a loud smack if he was anything but ghostly matter.

“You… see me?”

Kyungsoo tilts his head.

“Am I not supposed to?”

The ghost blinks, mouth open, but instead of the answer Kyungsoo’s hoping for, what he says is –

“Shit, you better move or he’s gonna infect you.”

“Who?”

There are only trees and shrubs and that… that misshapen _thing_ crawling on the forest floor, brown and covered with what might be mould or fungi. The answer is obvious.

“Him,” the ghost answers, makes shooing motions for Kyungsoo to move away from the slowly advancing creature.

“What is he?”

The ghost’s face morphs into a grimace, pulled.

“A zombie.”

“I can’t be infected,” Kyungsoo mumbles, “Probably.” Zombies infect humans and Kyungsoo isn’t really one. But who knows –

“Well, he might bite you anyway and we’ll find out the hard way if you don’t move,” the ghost snaps, more exasperated than anything else because Kyungsoo’s remaining rooted. Kyungsoo ponders over his options for a minute, then takes a single step to the right. The ghost _sighs_.

“I moved,” Kyungsoo points out, hears incredulous laughter from the ghost, echoed by a raspy hollow sound from the zombie thing that is still moving. It’s more disconcerting than he would haveimagined. “Who was he anyway, before he became a zombie?”

“Does it _really_ matter?” The ghost looks at him like he’s stupid. Or weird. He probably isn’t wrong. “Look, the zombie is going to reach you _soon_ and you’re just going to ask me who he was?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies evenly. “I’m curious. I’ve never seen a ghost, and definitely not a ghost who walks circles around a shambling zombie, trying to warn people away from it. I’m curious who he is, who he was to you. Your family? A friend? Or a lover?”

The ghost stares at him, spares a short glance at the zombie who’s almost reaching Kyungsoo, expression one of someone who’s given up. The poor thing looks like he wants to physically push Kyungsoo out of the way, which he probably would had he not been a ghost and incorporeal.

“Oh Sehun,” the ghost ends up mumbling, makes a face.

“Him?”

“Him,” the ghost nods, then _sighs_. “And me. That’s my body, infected and decaying because I’m somehow lucky enough to not only get infected when the virus hit, but also end up stuck as a ghost somehow. And now I get to watch him – me – infect others, the next target being you because you are too stubborn to move.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo exhales. It’s a little more to digest than what he expected but it’s… intriguing. Before he gets to say this, ragged nails paw his ankles and clacking teeth smack against his trousers. Oh Sehun the ghost squeezes his eyes closed, but then, a moment later, starts to peel one open because –

“He…”

“Didn’t bite me, yeah,” Kyungsoo says. “Or well, he did, a small piece but I guess plant matter isn’t appealing to the brainless dead.”

“What –”

Sehun’s mouth is open – both Sehuns actually, although Kyungsoo’s mostly referring to the ghost one.

“I’m not human,” Kyungsoo says, then decides to add, “Not really, I think?”

“What – Who the heck are you?”

“Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo answers, because he knows the ghost’s name so it’s only fair that he gives his in return. “And I’m a plant, didn’t I already say?”

“No, must have missed that while I was _worrying_ whether you’ll be devoured alive,” Sehun mutters. “What. The fuck.”

“No need to curse,” Kyungsoo smiles, just a little. “Though I imagine meeting a transfigured plant does that to you. Maybe I should curse too. I met a ghost with his own zombie. What. The. Fuck.”

The words sound strange on his tongue but then, the ghost does something else stranger.

He laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I like sesoo but apparently I don't write it much. Lol. Wrote this without any planning the other day and I pondered over whether to publish it but eh, well, I figured I'll just do it. I'll love to know what you think about this~ Thanks for reading :)


End file.
